The Girl Who Did Not Die
by Dahliana
Summary: Dahlia Potter, younger half of the Potter Twins Who Lived, was pronounced dead after her and her brother vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort at the age of one. After having actually apparating to the United States, Dahlia grows up in a foster home, and eventually attends an American Magic Academy. This is her story. (Fem!Harry (Dahlia) Many OCs, Sorry! Alive!Potters, sort of WBWL)
1. 1 Prologue

**Chapter 1**

Lily Potter went into labor late on July the thirtieth, her first arriving in a loud wailing, yet as she reached out for her newborn son, something unexpected happened, she went into labor again, and twenty minutes later, early in the morning of the thirty-first, the gentle crying of her daughter was heard for the first time. With a watery smile, and an unbelieving small laugh, Lily took her babies into her arms, staring in wonder at her little girl, having only been shown as having one male child by the wizard equivalent of an ultrasound. None the less, with a gentle smile she handed her son to his father James, and cradled her daughter in her arms, gently stroking her cheek, as the mediwitch cast a few health and cleaning spells.

"What should we name her?" Lily questioned her husband softly,

Cradling his son in a similar fashion, James peered at his daughter with a faint surprise,

"I do not know," James said, perplexed, "there has never been more than only child's in the direct Potter line, much less a daughter!"

Looking back down at her daughter, Lily thought of her son's name, having chosen it with James months prior.

"Since we are naming him Charlus after your father," Lily motioned towards their son, "Why don't we name her Dahlia, after my mother?"

"Dahlia?" James echoed "Do flower names run through your family?"

Nodding her head, Lily continued, "Since Sirius is going to be Charlus' second middle name, I was thinking Remus for Dahlia's, but it's too masculine…"

"Or to continue with your love of flowers," James teased lightly, rocking the now fed and slumbering Charlus," How about Dahlia Lupine?"

"Charlus James Sirius and Dahlia Lilac Lupine Potter" Lily grinned

"Welcome to the world, sorry to give you such mouthfuls for names," James responded good-humoredly.

This is their story.


	2. 2 And So It Begins

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

October 31st Nineteen-Eighty-One 

The Halloween of 1981 had started, like most tragic days, exquisitely. Daybreak shed light upon the homes of Godrics Hollow, stirring awake parent, as their children slumbered on, dreams of candy on costumes filling their heads. It was a similar scene at the Potter House hold, where the festive Muggle holiday of Halloween and the more serious Wizard holiday of Samhain had come together in what can only be called a Magical Halloween. All about the Potter household one could find floating jack-o-lanterns full of candy, floating candles, and as it was a marauders home, prank charms designed to make their victim look like a zombie and speak in garbled voices.

Alas, beneath the cheery appearance of the home, there was a tension in the air, only a year prior, a spy of dubious trust in the ranks of the rapidly rising Dark Lord Voldemort, had partially overheard the end of a prophecy made by Sybill Trelaway, before scampering away when he saw Albus Dumbledore making his approach, the spy soon after told both Voldemort and Dumbledore of his findings. Thereafter, an urgent meeting of The Order Of the Phoenix was held as what little they knew of the prophecy was relayed;

_Defeated, the Dark Lord departs_

_Vanquished by the love of young twin hearts_

_Where neither can live if the other were to die_

_And while they live the Dark Lord cannot survive_

Outrage had met the recitation,

"Who defeats the Dark Lord?"

"What does it mean?"

"When does this happen?"

"Where will this happen?"

And the question that had hung in the air since the first killings and whispers of Voldemort appearance,

"Why?"

Succeeding the outrage was an eerie silence, everyone pondering the significance of the foretelling, repeat charms echoing it throughout the room for what surely must have been a thousand times, as it dawned on everybody that finally, _finally, _there must end in sight of the silent war that had been raging for a while now, only being marked by the casualties, who had seemingly been killed by ghosts, the only trace left behind being a body to bury, and a skull and snake made of smoke ominously floating in the night, _always the night_, sky.

This had been months ago, the final outcome of the meeting being that the ones to vanquish Voldemort were set twins, although it was not clear who exactly they were, but it was agreed upon that they would most likely be of a light family affiliated with the Order. With this, both the Patil and Weasley were constantly on alert, and once Dahlia was shockingly born, she was quickly decided to be kept a secret as to deter possible attacks by Death Eaters, who were now known to be attacking primarily magical and muggle families which contained twins.

A knock on the door echoed through the house, and James rushed to peer through the window and see who it was before breaking into a wide grin.

"Isn't it a bit early for trick-or-treaters," He questioned, leaning in the door frame, "although I have to say, you have the ugliest goblin costumes on I have ever seen!"

James was lightly shoved over by the very much un-costumed Sirius Black,

"If anyone here looks like a goblin, it's you!" Sirius shot back, "Don't know how such a flower such as Lily puts up with your ugly mug every day!"

A staring match ensued until they both started laughing, throwing an arm over each other's shoulder and walking in the direction of the kitchen, chatting about all that had happened in the world since they saw each other yesterday. Rolling his eyes, used to their oddly humorous behavior, Remus Lupin stepped through the open doorway, followed by a forever timid and mousy looking Peter Pettigrew.

"So Lily, how is managing four children going?" Remus asked, indicating the still sleeping twins who slept in a crib in the corner of the kitchen so Lily could keep an eye on them, before moving his gesturing hand over to where James and Sirius were having a small war that involved insulting each other's mother and throwing prank spells back and forth.

"SHE MAY BE A HAG BUT AT LEAST SHE CREATED THIS BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Sirius was heard proclaiming between saying spells,

"SHE COULDN'T MAKE BEAUTIFUL IF IT HIT HER LIKE A BLUDGER IN THE-"James retorted back before ducking under a vicious looking polka-dot-skin hex, falling over in the effort.

"BOYS! BREAKFEAST!" Lily roared, effectively ceasing the battle, all being forgiven the pursuit of freshly made pancakes.

"Thank you my lovely Tiger Lily," James said as he sat down, "Although these pancakes look a little too overcooked…"

"Eat them or they will be a little too much in your face," Lily evilly smiled back, causing James to gulp in fear and hurriedly eat his food.

"Whipped," Sirius loud whispered to Remus, who nodded before also tucking into his pancakes and coffee.

And so the morning went, Sirius and James acting half their age, and playing with the twins once they had woken up and were fed, Remus reading one out of his many books he had procured over the years, and Peter nervously looking out the window and twiddling his thumbs.

"Everything okay Wormtail?" Sirius called over from where he was in the middle of turning Charlus' tufts of hair bright blue.

"E-everything's fine, just hopin' it, um, doesn't rain," he replied weakly before looking on out the closest window at the seemingly cloudless sky.

With a shrug, Sirius turned back to his giggling godson who had crawled over to Dahlia, who was being hovered in the air by James.

"I'd put her down if I were you," Sirius stage whispered to James, drawing the attention of Lily who proceeded to storm over and put her arms around Dahlia, effectively breaking the Wingardium Leviosa and earning James a look from Lily.

By dinner time, there had only been a small handful of trick-or-treaters, as the wards around the house only allowed those with no ill-intent to pass through, which was slightly amusing on nights when the neighborhood teenagers decided to egg the homes of the unsuspecting neighbors, their house always skipped, and the kids moving along to the next, always with confused expressions adorning their faces.

After the curfew for trick-or-treaters, Lily had just shut and locked the front door, more out of habit than a necessity, and started up the stairs when it happened. A soft burning just above her hip bone, where she had put the symbol that tied her into the wards, the wards which were now falling, shattering, and the last thing felt through them being an abundance of ill-intent towards her _children_. Voldemort had found out about the twins of the Potter family. Wasting no more time, Lily flew up the rest of the stairs, two, no three at a time, screaming for James. James and Sirius, also having felt the falling of the wards, went into full Auror mode, all signs of joking gone, and stood in the shadows of the rooms on either side of the front door, where the initial fracture point of the wards had originated.

Upstairs, Lily rushed into the twin's room where she had just put them to bed not even twenty minutes ago, and after making sure that they were still there and alive in their shared crib, began casting every protection spell, ward, and charm she knew, pouring her heart into each spell before she was too exhausted to even say another spell. Picking up Dahlia and Charlus, she hurried over to the small closet of the room, squeezing herself, and the two people out of the three who were most precious to her, into it before shutting the door, slumping against the back wall, with silent tears streaming down her face as she listened to the start of the fight downstairs. It would be an uphill battle for James and Sirius, even for Remus who she had last seen in the small library.

Downstairs, a fight had indeed begun, and as the first Death Eaters cross the threshold of the house, they were swiftly knocked out by combined stunning spells, being cast by the out of sight and now disillusioned duo in the shadows, Sirius and James. From the back entry way, Remus also had his hands full, relying more on his instincts than skill to keep his honorary pack safe. Peter Pettigrew on the other hand, like the rat he had been known to be, hid under the dining room table, hands over his head, repeating over and over "please don't kill me, please don't kill me!" and sobbing.

The fight ceased once Sirius, James and Remus were both out-numbered and powered. The suffocating silence filled the small closet as Lily tried to listen in vain to the sudden silence, and stifled a sob when the three simultaneous thuds of fallings bodies resonated throughout the house. Grasping her babies, she shivered uncontrollably, only the firm press of her jaw kept her teeth from chattering. An agonizing half minute of silence passed, before she gathered the nerve and energy to whisper a Patronus, and watched with shutting eyes as the deer dissolved into air, and delivered her cry for help to the Order of the Phoenix, and the Ministry of Magic. Soon after, Lily Potter succumbed to magical exhaustion and slipped into a coma.

A moment, the now sinister creaking of the staircase is the only noise heard. A minute, a pause at the door, before that too creaked open, all the magic used by Lily, meant nothing except a delay to the inevitable, the closet door is thrown open. An hour, nothing is the same.


End file.
